


Unworthy

by haelsningar



Series: Mimers Brunn [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: I am a salty swedish fish, Mjolnir - Freeform, Thor's exile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haelsningar/pseuds/haelsningar
Summary: Thor pleads with the Allfather to recant his impending exile.





	Unworthy

“But Father…”

“No, Thor. No amount of pleading will change my mind. You shall be exiled.”

“Why? Why would you do this?” Dread settles in the pit of his stomach for the first time since he can’t remember when. Up until now it seemed more like an empty threat than reality. But now realisation splashes across his skin like ice cold water. The Allfather is exiling him. _His_ father is exiling him.

“You treat war as jest, as nothing but a silly diversion for you and your friends. You are not worthy to be prince of Asgård, and until you are the former, nor shall you be the latter!” Odin scolds him like he did when Thor was a child, when his being was only a few hundred years young, fresh from the womb of the earth.

Thor is not the same now as he was then. He is less of a concept, more of an entity. He is no longer intangible around the edges, and he has lost the habit of temporarily fading into oblivion when he does not pay attention. No; Thor is not the same now. He has changed, matured, become. But Odin is now just as he was then: immortal, everlasting, never-ceasing. And the voice which denounces Thor now is the same that reprimanded him as a child, when he would carelessly lose control of his existence and lightning would crash down upon the realms, or when he threw childish tantrums and raged as storm across the sky.

It is not that he ignored Odin, or did not take his admonishments to heart. No; every time he would listen, albeit sullenly, and learn his lesson. He learned how to hold his spark in the hilt of his hammer rather than in the seat of his heart. He forced himself to reel in his anger and take the diplomatic route, rather than demand to have things his own way. But it seems Odin did not want his tongue-lashings to be _heard_. He wanted them to be obsolete. And here, Thor has failed. He cannot know what he has not been taught. All he can do is listen to his father’s lessons. And he, fool that he is, thought this enough.

He thought his father would help him when he could not help himself, as is the duty of the father towards the son. But Odin is the Father of All, of not only lightning, but of the trees which it strikes as well, and his forgiveness reaches not as far as his wisdom.

“Fine, I shall be exiled from Asgård, but do not take my hammer!”

“You have proven yourself unworthy. I cannot leave it in you command.”

“I concede that I am unworthy of the title of prince, but I am not unworthy of Mjolnir.”

“You are.” No. Please. Not his power. Not his heart.

“Why? Present me with evidence for this accusation!”

“Mastery of a thing begins with mastery of its name.”

“Father, now is not the time for your crypticisms! I am the true wielder of Mjolnir!”

“You are _not_!”

“Father…”

“If you were, you would be able to speak its name."

"Father, what do you mean?"

"It’s pronounced _Mjölnir_ , you little shit!”

Odin’s words echo throughout his mind as he is stripped of his essence, all that is him, and cast down from the branches of Yggdrasil.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm not sorry.


End file.
